Birthday Party Gone Wrong
by ItsMeHumphrey
Summary: Silver, James and Alex's fan and friend has her birthday. But things go awry..


**Birthday gone Wrong.**

**AN: **_"Happy Birthday _**_ItzyBlitzy" _**

* * *

Silver was panicking, everyone was screwing everything up!

"James, the cake DOESN'T go there! Alex! The balloons don't go there and for god sakes Henry will you come out of the room!" Yelled Silver, almost ripping out her hair.

"No! It's evil! Outside is evil, I AM NOT COMING OUT!" Yelled Henry from inside.

"...Is everyone invited?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Keep hanging Alex!"

"Fine!" Alex roared and started hanging the balloons.

"You know Silver, not to judge, but why are we setting up the party in the cemetery?" Asked James.

"You wanna be the party planner?! The needlers got the sewers! The straight jackets got the alleys and to top it all off Maria, the woman who cant freakin die, wouldn't give us Heavens Night SO DON'T JUDGE ME!" Yelled a very angry Author to the gang.

"..No.. I don't wanna be the party planner.." James said, almost afraid.

"THEN GET BACK TO WORK!" Silver yelled.

"..Yes ma'am."

"Henry come on! Get outta the room."

"NO! YOU HAVE TO PRY ME OUT OF HERE WITH THE--"

"Pick Axe of hope?" Alex asked.

"NO!"

"The keys of liberation?" James asked.

"NO! I ATE THE KEYS!"

"Well.. thats liberating.." James sourly said.

"Where's the music? WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF THE MUSIC?!"

"I came with the music!" Yelled Harry. He put in the CD in the CD player, the song was 'I'm singing in the Rain'

"What the hell is this crap?!" Silver yelled.

"CLASSICS!" Harry gleefully yelled.

"I don't want classics!"

"Then thank God it is not your birthday!" Harry told Silver.

"DAMN IT HARRY! GET SOME REAL TUNES!" Silver yelled and threw Harry away.

"WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF THE FOOD?!" Silver yelled again, Eddy walked up with a pizza in his hand.

"I was! I GET FIRST DIBS!"

"THATS ALL YOU GOT?! A FREAKIN PIZZA! THAT'S ALL!!??" Silver yelled, "GO GET MORE FOOD, GO EDDHOUND GO!"

Eddy sulked and left to get more food.

"So... what now?" Alex said. Silver was going over the guest list.

"Hey, someone did remember to tell Itzy to come to the cemetery.. right?" Silver asked, all of them looked at each other.

"Ah.. crap.." Alex and James said together.

"YOU IDIOTS!! OKAY SOMEONE, JUST SOMEONE GO GET ITZY!" Silver yelled.

"YOU DO IT!" Both men yelled and pointed at each other.

"OR ELSE.. ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO HAVE TO DANCE ON THAT POLE!"

"I'll do it! NO I'LL DO IT!" They both yelled.

Silver sighed, this was going to be a looong hour.

* * *

**AFTER AN HOUR**

"I WANNA DO IT! NO I WANNA DO IT!" They kept yelling.

"ENOUGH! ALEX YOU ARE GOING TO DANCE ON THE POLE! JAMES YOU GO GET ITZY! NOW NOW NOW!" Silver yelled.

James went running and Alex went sulking.

James kept his trusty pillow tight as he was driving down the road where Itzy lived. Little did he know that he passed the house about an hour ago, but the idiot kept driving.

"Driving to the birthday girl! Driving to the birthday girl!" James sang off key in his car. "Wait- Where am I?...Ah crap...... I'M LOST!!!"

"Did you hear something?" Alex said to Silver as he was changing into a soldiers costume.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, some idiot screaming 'I'm Lost!'?"

"No."

"Ah, must be my imagination then." Alex said.

"Yeah. Zip up the boots!"

"Alright!" Alex roared.

"I'M LOST! I'M LOST!!" James said, driving in a circle in the parking lot. He stopped the car, mostly because he ran out of gas. Then started crying in his car. "I'm GONNA DIE!" James hugged his pillow and cried.

"Hey, Silver, did you remember to get a cake?" Alex asked.

"..."

"...-S-Silver?"

"CRAP!"

"..Perfect.."

"Did you get her a gift?" Silver asked, hoping to turn the tables.

"..."

"Alex?"

"..Double Dang!"

Alex and Sarah bout rushed out, leaving things with Henry in the locked room.

"Guys?" Henry asked quietly in his room.

James decided to do something brave, he stepped on his last ounces of gas and drove the car off the ramp, thinking he could see Itzy's house from there.

"Wait a min I don't know what it looks like.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" James started yelling as his car flew, Alex and Silver were aw gaped when they saw a car hurtling across the sky.

"..What? Shooting stars were busy?"

"Make a wish Alex."

"IM GONNA DIE!! Hey look I can see my house from here... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" James continued to yell.

"WE NEED GIFTS AND A CAKE!!" Alex yelled while running around screaming.

"THERE IS A STORE!" Silver yelled.

"Thats for women only!"

Silver looked at Alex.

"...Uh oh." Alex said, "Stay away from me!"

* * *

**A run around the town later...**

"I hate you." Alex said, Silver forced him to dress up as a woman, he had red pump heels and a dress which shows off his muscles and was wearing a jet black wig, make up and they stuffed two tennis balls down Alex's bra.

"I must say, you look quite cute as a girl.." Silver commented.

"Shut up."

* * *

**James**

James's car was floating in a mass of water. He sat on the ceiling and couldn't see anything but fog, he held his pillow tightly and started crying.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO GET MY FRIEND TO HER PARTY IS THAT SO WRONG?!" James yelled, hugging his pillow tightly. "I'm never ever gonna win the award for sticking my hand down the toilet!!" He started crying loudly.

* * *

**ALEX IS A WOMAN??!!**

"May I help you?" A nurse said in a muffled voice.

"Yes! I want a perfume bottle, this one right here.." Alex said in a high pitch womanly voice.

"Alright, that'll be 95.99" Nurse said.

"DOLLARS?!" Alex yelled.

"Of course dollars."

"Hey whats that over there!?" Alex yelled, as the nurse turned her head, he shoved a combat knife in her head and ran out with the perfume bottle.

"Hey Alexandra, did you get the gift?"

"Yeah, did you get the cake?"

"Yep."

"Let go then!"

Silver and Alex, left running back to the cemetery.

Two dogs came and nearly bit off Silvers hand, they defeated them by hitting them repeatedly with a plank. They continued to run back to the party.

"I'M GONNA DIE, I'm sorry.. this is the end.. my pillow.." James said, he painted a face and stuck french fries crisp in it's top part, and let it glide away on the water: "WILSON!!!!"

James heard his phone ringing. He picked it up it was Alex.

"Hey James, are you and Itzy almost to the cemetary."

"Oh Alex It's horrible! I'M LOST AT SEA!"

"You're what?"

James started telling him about his journey.

"Look around, do you see trees?"

"Yes!"

"And do you hear barking?"

"YES!"

"You're at Central Park Lake." Alex told him.

"Oh yeah. YAY IM GONNA LIVE!"

"GO GET ITZY!"

"Right Alex!" Jame swam and got his pillow, swam to shore and went running for Itzy's house. He also started singing 'Oh Happy Day'.

James, got Itzy and they ran to the cemetery. Silver yelled surprise, along with Alex and Henry who was still in his room. Other characters started to fill up the party and everything went according to plan. Until they heard metal scraping.

"No one invited me?" Said Pyramid Head.

"That who I forgot.."

"NO ONE INVITED ME! WAAAA!" Pyramid Head started crying.

"Don't cry, last time you did that you nearly drowned in there." Alex said.

"Alright.." Pyramid head started sniffling.

"Sure you were invited, come on in and have some fun!" Silver yelled happily. Pyramid head jumped for joy and ran in the party. Alex was dancing on the pole and Itzy was squealing!

"Silver! Thank you this is the best gift ever!" Itzy yelled.

"I know. You're welcome." Silver said.

Eddy came back with another pizza. "Back with the food."

"EDDY!" Everyone yelled.

"WHAT?! I GOT HUNGRY!"

"..." Silver twitched.

* * *

**THE END.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITZYBLITZY**


End file.
